Nakushite Shimatta (I've lost you)
by pandatao0205
Summary: Tanpa disadari, kehilangan itu ada. Just a little story of SasuSaku


**Title : Nakushite shimatta (I've lost you)**

**Author : Yulia**

**Pairing : Sakura.H , Sasuke.U SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : gaje, typo **

**My first story here , please review**

Sasuke PoV

Aku melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di tangan kananku, sudah jam 5 sore namun dia tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Padahal pintu gerbang sebentar lagi akan di tutup dan perlahan tempat ini semakin sepi. Ah, apakah aku harus menunggu? Sampai kapan?

"anoo,, permisi.." sapaku kepada salah seorang mahasiswa yang sedang berjalan di dekat mobilku. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearahku ketika aku membuka jendela pintu mobilku lebih lebar.

"kalau boleh tau,, anda dari fakultas mana?" tanyaku.

"aku? Ah, aku dari fakultas kedokteran!" jawabnya.

"kalau begitu anda pasti mengenal Haruno Sakura dari fakultas kedokteran juga.."

"Ha,,Haruno?" tanyanya. Dia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Mungkin dia sedang mengingat-ingat.

"iya! Apakah dia sudah pulang?"

"ano,, bukannya dia sudah.."

"ah! Sudah pulang ya, kalau begitu aku pergi! Arigatou.." ucapku sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku segera menutup kaca pintu mobil dan menancap gas sekencang mungkin.

Gadis itu pasti sudah ada dirumah dan akan memarahi aku karena aku terlambat menjemputnya. Segera kuparkirkan mobilku di halaman rumahnya dan dengan cepat aku keluar dari pintu mobilku lalu berlari kearah pintu depan. Kutekan bel yang terdapat tepat diatas pintu beberapa kali.

_Cklek._

Kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang membukakan pintu. Dia adalah ibunya Sakura.

"Sa,,,Sasuke-san.." gumamnya. Entah mengapa nada bicaranya terdengar lirih dan penampilannya pun sedikit lusuh, tidak bersemangat.

"um.. baa-chan..aku ingin bertemu Sakura.."

"k,,kau,,,"

"dia pasti ada dirumah.. boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil menggeserkan tubuhnya memberikan jalan untukku masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Aku sedikit berlari, sudah biasa aku datang ke tempat ini maka aku sudah merasa seperti rumah sendiri. Kunaiki tangga yang berada di sudut ruangan dan setelah sampai di lantai dua aku segera membuka pintu pertama di sebelah kiri. Pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda dengan sebuah gantungan nama di depannya bertuliskan '_Haruno Sakura_'.

Ruangan itu kosong. Suasananya sunyi, tidak ada kehidupan disana. Aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggang dan yang satunya lagi kugunakan untuk mengambil handphoneku di dalam saku jaketku. Tidak ada satu pesan pun. Kemana si pinky itu?

Aku kembali berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dan kembali kudapati Mebuki –ibunya Sakura- sedang menungguku.

"Baa-chan! Sakura dimana? Aku tunggu sedari tadi di kampus dia tidak ada, dikamarnya pun dia tidak ada.. tapi dia sama sekali tak menghubungiku,, apakah kau ta-"

"Sasuke-san!" potong Mebuki. Aku menghela nafas dan terdiam menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Sakura sudah tidak ada,, sadarlah.." gumamnya dengan suara yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"tidak ada? Iya dia dimana,, aku tadi sudah bilang kalau aku sedang menca-"

"DIA SUDAH MATI KAU DENGAR? DAN SEMUA ITU ULAHMU!" Mebuki membentakku dan sedetik kemudian dia menjerit pilu.

Mati?

Sakura mati?

Lelucon apa ini?

Tuhan..

**Flashback**

_"__Sasuke-kun,, jemput aku.."terdengar suara Sakura dari seberang sana._

_"__aku sedang sibuk Sakura.." ujarku sambil menekan beberapa button keyboard laptopku._

_"__tapi disini hujan,, dan cukup jauh untukku dapat menghentikan taksi dari sini,, aku harus berjalan menuju ujung jalan"_

_"__ayolah Sakura,, bukankah kau membawa payung saat berangkat tadi?"_

_"__iya sih,, baiklah,, semoga aku bisa pulang,, aku minta maaf telah mengganggumu Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya lirih. Dia menutup telponnya._

_Aku terdiam. Tumben sekali Haruno itu mengucapkan maaf setelah dia meminta sesuatu padaku. Biasanya dia akan marah-marah dan mengumpat sesuka hati. Aku menatap layar laptopku, game yang kumainkan hampir selesai. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku merasa tidak karuan. Aku segera menutup laptopku dan menyimpannya. Kuraih kunci mobilku yang terletak diatas meja dan segera berlari menuju mobilku._

_Hujan begitu deras, aku bahkan kesulitan untuk melihat jalanan di depan sana. Tapi setidaknya aku hafal jalan menuju universitas Sakura. Untung saja jalanan tidak begitu macet sehingga aku sampai disana tak begitu lama. Tiba-tiba kulihat beramai-ramai orang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di depan sana. Sebuah payung berwarna merah muda bermotifkan bunga sakura tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan. Ah, aku kenal itu milik siapa._

_Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku dan berlari keluar meski derasnya hujan langsung membuat tubuhku basah kuyup. Aku menembus kerumunan dan berhasil melihat apa yang membuat keramaian itu terjadi. Sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda sedang terbaring dengan bersimbah darah._

_"__Sa,,Sakura..."_

**Flashback End.**

Normal PoV.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang pria tampan berambut raven berjalan menuju seorang paman berbaju putih dengan stetoskop tergantung di lehernya.

"maaf... dia butuh ketenangan.. kami belum bisa mengembalikan pikirannya seperti dulu lagi.." jawab paman itu.

"terima kasih, sensei!" pemuda tampan itu membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi berwarna putih. Disana ada pemuda lain berambut ekor ayam yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan setangkai bunga.

"Sasuke.." panggil pemuda itu. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum.

"hai aniki.. Sakura juga ingin bertemu denganmu.." seru Sasuke sambil mengacungkan tangkai bunga yang ia pegang kemudian memeluknya.

"aku mencintaimu Sakura..."

FIN

**A/N : mohon maaf bila jauh dari kata bagus T_T silahkan beri komentar**


End file.
